towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Royal Court of Gemini/@comment-33121629-20170917061443
Used the new KoF Kyo(leader) and Iori(leader) to pass. Round 1:- Charge up your skills. Kill off the 1st monster and 2nd that has the lowest cd, if possible, kill off 1st and 3rd first, which will give you an extra turn before the 2nd monster would hit you. Round 2:- If you've entered this stage but haven't got to charged up your card's skills, it's okay, you still can charge up two rounds before it'll really kill you. If you've successfully charged up the card's skills you can just finish them off. (Use FireMedea if you have difficulty in finishing her off.) If possible, try to save as much as heart runestones or light runestones for next round or try to recover max HP before entering the next round. Round 3:- (Turn off fire medea if you've turned on for Round 2)Once you're in this round, if you've successfully saved up light/heart runestones, it'll be easy to pass this stage, clear off those heart runestones first in the first turn, receiving the first hit would not kill you, then use pollux to turn those light runestones to become heart. *'Try not to use Chizuru Kagura'*. Round 3 (Revival):- Use Kagura's skill if you're bad in remembering the area of those runestones. Round 4:- This round shouldn't be a problem for Kyo and Iori's 4 in a collumn spin. (If you have difficulties in clearing it, you can on Kyo's 2nd skill and mantain the buff until next round.) Round 5:- This round would be alittle tricky, try store enchanted runestones on first turn in the middle, and try not to use skill if the monster's cd is already 1, use Pollux/Chizuru Kagura if and only no heart runestones is available for you to clear. You can turn on Hades 1st skill to clear those weathered runestones *''Try to balance out the interval usage of Pollux/Chizuru Kagura's skill.*. (''But, if you've turned on Kyo's skill, try to mantain the buff while storing enchanted Runestones to the middle. It's ok if you couldn't) !Do not turn on fire medea when you're in this round, or you'll be killed in one hit! Round 6:- You can survive the hit from Pollux 2x attack for it only hit around 17,000+, try to damage it around 20 - 40% hp if possible, if not, do at least some damage in the first turn, after it has hit you. Whatever you do, do not use both Kagura Chizuru or Pollux together. Or you'll be in trouble in the revival round. Turn on Kyo's 2nd skill to boost your damage until 3x or if you don't have any usable runestones to dissolve to damage it. Round 6 (Revival):- Once you've entered this round, the first skill use would be Pollux, for the boss will turn the most type of runestones that is in the screen to become light, use Pollux to clear it and make 4 in a collumn spin for at least 4 - 5 columns. *''You can use Iori's 2nd skill to nullified the damage that the revival Pollux would hit you if you've turned on Fire Medea''*. use Kagura in the 2nd turn to finish up the job. Even if after the 2nd turn you couldn't kill it, Hades 2nd skill and 1st skill should be up already, Use them both to gain the attribute effect of to all other attributes and finish up the job easily.